duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran - (2015) - The Paper Gods Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 20 June: Barcelona (Spain)|[2015-06-20 Barcelona (Spain), Fira Gran Via *Sónar Festival*]] *[- 27 June: The Hague (Netherlands)|[2015-06-27 The Hague (Netherlands), Zuiderpark *Night at the Park*]] *[- 2 July: London (UK)|[2015-07-02 London (UK), Winfield House *USA Independence Day Party*]] *[- 1 August: Port Chester, NY (USA)|[2015-08-01 Port Chester NY (USA), The Capitol Theatre]] *[- 2 August: Port Chester, NY (USA)|[2015-08-02 Port Chester NY (USA), The Capitol Theatre]] *[- 5 August: Riverhead, NY (USA)|[2015-08-05 Riverhead NY (USA), Martha Clara Vineyards *FOLD Festival*]] *[- 6 August: Bethlehem, PA (USA)|[2015-08-06 Bethlehem PA (USA), ArtsQuest Center *Musikfest*]] *[- 5 September: Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory)|[2015-09-05 Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory), Victoria Stadium *Gibraltar Music Festival*]] *[- 11 September: Isle of Wight (UK)|[2015-09-11 Isle of Wight (UK), Robin Hill Country Park *Bestival*]] *[- 14 September: New York, NY (USA)|[2015-09-14 New York NY (USA), Terminal 5]] *[- 18 September: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2015-09-18 Las Vegas NV (USA), MGM Grand Garden Arena *iHeart Radio Festival*]] *[- 20 September: Morrison, CO (USA)|[2015-09-20 Morrison CO (USA), Red Rocks Amphitheatre]] *[- 23 September: Puyallup, WA (USA)|[2015-09-23 Puyallup WA (USA), Washington State Fair]] *[- 25 September: Reno, NV (USA)|[2015-09-25 Reno NV (USA), Grand Sierra Resort and Casino]] *[- 26 September: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2015-09-26 Las Vegas NV (USA), Downtown *Life Is Beautiful Festival*]] *[- 27 September: San Diego, CA (USA)|[2015-09-27 San Diego CA (USA), Cal Coast Credit Union Open Air Theatre]] *[- 1 October: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2015-10-01 Los Angeles CA (USA), Hollywood Bowl]] *[- 2 October: Berkeley, CA (USA)|[2015-10-02 Berkeley CA (USA), The Greek Theatre]] *[- 3 October: Rancho Mirage, CA (USA)|[2015-10-03 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Casino]] *[- 8 October: New York, NY (USA)|[2015-10-08 New York NY (USA), The Theater at Madison Square Garden *Fresh 102.7 Fall Fest*]] *[- 27 November: Manchester (UK)|[2015-11-27 Manchester (UK), Manchester Arena]] *[- 28 November: Leeds (UK)|[2015-11-28 Leeds (UK), First Direct Arena]] *[- 30 November: Cardiff (UK)|[2015-11-30 Cardiff (UK), Motorpoint Arena]] *[- 2 December: Brighton (UK)|[2015-12-02 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre]] *[- 4 December: Birmingham (UK)|[2015-12-04 Birmingham (UK), Genting Arena]] *[- 5 December: Newcastle (UK)|[2015-12-05 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena]] *[- 6 December: Glasgow (UK)|[2015-12-06 Glasgow (UK), The SSE Hydro Arena]] *[- 8 December: London (UK)|[2015-12-08 London (UK), O2 Arena]] *[- 9 December: Bournemouth (UK)|[2015-12-09 Bournemouth (UK), BIC Arena]] *[- 11 December: Nottingham (UK)|[2015-12-11 Nottingham (UK), The Capital FM Arena]] *[- 12 December: Liverpool (UK)|[2015-12-12 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena]] *[- 25 March: Niagara Falls, ON (Canada)|[2016-03-25 Niagara Falls ON (Canada), The Avalon Ballroom Theatre]] *[- 26 March: Niagara Falls, ON (Canada)|[2016-03-26 Niagara Falls ON (Canada), The Avalon Ballroom Theatre]] *[- 28 March: Durham, NC (USA)|[2016-03-28 Durham NC (USA), Performing Arts Center]] *[- 30 March: St. Augustine, FL (USA)|[2016-03-30 St. Augustine FL (USA), The Saint Augustine Amphitheatre]] *[- 1 April: Miami, FL (USA)|[2016-04-01 Miami FL (USA), Miami Open Concert Venue]] *[- 2 April: Tampa, FL (USA)|[2016-04-02 Tampa FL (USA), MidFlorida Credit Union Amphitheatre]] *[- 5 April: Bethlehem, PA (USA)|[2016-04-05 Bethlehem PA (USA), Sands Bethlehem Event Center]] *[- 7 April: Uncasville, CT (USA)|[2016-04-07 Uncasville CT (USA), Mohegan Sun Arena]] *[- 8 April: Washington, DC (USA)|[2016-04-08 Washington DC (USA), Verizon Center]] *[- 11 April: Montreal, QC (Canada)|[2016-04-11 Montreal QE (Canada), Bell Centre]] *[- 12 April: Brooklyn, NY (USA)|[2016-04-12 Brooklyn NY (USA), Barclays Center]] *[- 15 April: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2016-04-15 Atlanta GA (USA), Philips Arena]] *[- 16 April: Charlotte, NC (USA)|[2016-04-16 Charlotte NC (USA), PNC Music Pavilion]] *[- 19 April: Dallas, TX (USA)|[2016-04-19 Dallas TX (USA), American Airlines Arena]] *[- 22 April: Austin, TX (USA)|[2016-04-22 Austin TX (USA), Austin 360 Amphitheater]] *[- 23 April: Houston, TX (USA)|[2016-04-23 Houston TX (USA), The Cynthia Woods Mitchel Pavilion]] *[- 24 April: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[2016-04-24 New Orleans LA (USA), Smoothie King Center]] *[- 27 April: West Palm Beach, FL (USA)|[2016-04-27 West Palm Beach FL (USA), Intercostal Highway *SunFest*]] *[- 29 April: San Juan (Puerto Rico)|[2016-04-29 San Juan (Puerto Rico), Coliseo de Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot]] *[- 2 May: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2016-05-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), Belasco]] *[- 28 May: Oxford (UK)|[2016-05-28 Oxford (UK), South Park *Common People*]] *[- 29 May: Southampton (UK)|[2016-05-29 Southampton (UK), Southampton Common *Common People*]] *[- 3 June: St Blazey (UK)|[2016-06-03 St Blazey (UK), Eden Project]] *[- 5 June: Taormina (Sicily)|[2016-06-05 Taormina (Sicily), Teatro Greco di Taormina]] *[- 7 June: Rome (Italy)|[2016-06-07 Roma (Italy), Arena at Capannelle Ippodromo *Rock In Roma*]] *[- 8 June: Verona (Italy)|[2016-06-08 Verona (Italy), Arena di Verona]] *[- 10 June: Firenze (Italy)|[2016-06-10 Firenze (Italy), Arena Ippodromo Visarno]] *[- 12 June: Milan (Italy)|[2016-06-12 Milan (Italy), Assago Summer Arena *Street Music Art*]] *[- 19 June: Aarhus (Denmark)|[2016-06-19 Arrhus (Denmark), Soren Frichs Road *NorthSide*]] *[- 6 July: Nashville, TN (USA)|[2016-07-06 Nashville TN (USA), Ascend Amphitheater]] *[- 8 July: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2016-07-08 Chicago IL (USA), Ravinia Pavilion]] *[- 9 July: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2016-07-09 Chicago IL (USA), Ravinia Pavilion]] *[- 11 July: Clarkston, MI (USA)|[2016-07-11 Clarkston MI (USA), DTE Energy Music Theatre]] *[- 13 July: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[2016-07-13 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson Canadian Amphitheatre]] *[- 15 July: Québec City, QC (Canada)|[2016-07-15 Québec City QC (Canada), Plains of Abraham *Le Festival d'été de Québec*]] *[- 16 July: Ottawa, ON (Canada)|[2016-07-16 Ottawa ON (Canada), LeBreton Flats *Ottawa Bluesfest*]] *[- 17 July: Mansfield, MA (USA)|[2016-07-17 Mansfield MA (USA), Xfinity Center]] *[- 19 July: New York, NY (USA)|[2016-07-19 New York NY (USA), Apollo Theater]] *[- 21 July: Camden, NJ (USA)|[2016-07-21 Camden NJ (USA), BB&T Pavilion]] *[- 23 July: St. Paul, MN (USA)|[2016-07-23 St Paul MN (USA), Xcel Energy Center]] *[- 24 July: Kansas City, MO (USA)|[2016-07-24 Kansas City MO (USA), Starlight Theatre]] *[- 27 July: Paso Robles, CA (USA)|[2016-07-27 Paso Robles CA (USA), Grandstand Arena *California Mid State Fair*]] *[- 29 July: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2016-07-29 Las Vegas NV (USA), Mandalay Bay Events Center]] *[- 30 July: Irvine, CA (USA)|[2016-07-30 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre]] *[- 2 August: Chula Vista, CA (USA)|[2016-08-02 Chula Vista CA (USA), Sleep Train Amphitheatre]] *[- 3 August: Glendale, AZ (USA)|[2016-08-03 Glendale AZ (USA), Gila River Arena]] *[- 5 August: San Francisco, CA (USA)|[2016-08-05 San Francisco CA (USA), Golden Gate Park *Outside Lands*]] *[- 27 August: Portland, OR (USA)|[2016-08-27 Portland OR (USA), Waterfront Park *MusicfestNW presents Project Pabst*]] *[- 28 August: Vancouver, BC (Canada)|[2016-08-28 Vancouver BC (Canada), Rogers Arena *Pepsi Live*]] *[- 30 August: Calgary, AB (Canada)|[2016-08-30 Calgary AB (Canada), Scotiabank Saddledome]] *[- 1 September: Everett, WA (USA)|[2016-09-01 Everett WA (USA), Xfinity Arena]] *[- 2 September: Airway Heights, WA (USA)|[2016-09-02 Airway Heights WA (USA), Northern Quest Resort & Casino]] *[- 4 September: Aspen, CO (USA)|[2016-09-04 Aspen CO (USA), 110 East Hallam Street *Jazz Aspen Snowmass*]] *[- 6 September: San Antonio, TX (USA)|[2016-09-06 San Antonio TX (USA), Tobin Center for the Performing Arts]] *[- 7 September: San Antonio, TX (USA)|[2016-09-07 San Antonio TX (USA), Tobin Center for the Performing Arts]] *[- 9 September: Durant, OK (USA)|[2016-09-09 Durant OK (USA), Choctaw Grand Theater]] *[- 10 September: Durant, OK (USA)|[2016-09-10 Durant OK (USA), Choctaw Grand Theater]] *[- 29 December: Cancun (Mexico)|[2016-12-29 Cancun (Mexico), Moon Palace]] *[- 31 December: Oxon Hill, MD (USA)|[2016-12-31 Oxon Hill MD (USA), The Theater at MGM National Harbor]] *[- 1 January: Oxon Hill, MD (USA)|[2017-01-01 Oxon Hill MD (USA), The Theater at MGM National Harbor]] *[- 17 March: Rancho Mirage, CA (USA)|[2017-03-17 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Resort]] *[- 18 March: Rancho Mirage, CA (USA)|[2017-03-18 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Resort]] *[- 21 March: Dallas, TX (USA)|[2017-03-21 Dallas TX (USA), Music Hall at Fair Park]] *[- 22 March: Houston, TX (USA)|[2017-03-22 Houston TX (USA), Smart Financial Centre at Sugar Land]] *[- 26 March: São Paulo (Brazil)|[2017-03-26 São Paulo (Brazil), Autodromo de Interlagos]] *[- 29 March: Belo Horizonte (Brazil)|[2017-03-29 Belo Horizonte (Brazil), BH Hall]] *[- 1 April: Buenos Aires (Argentina)|[2017-04-01 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Hipódromo de San Isidro]] *[- 2 April: Santiago (Chile)|[2017-04-02 Santiago (Chile), Parque O'Higgins]] *[- 5 April: Fort Lauderdale, FL (USA)|[2017-04-05 Fort Lauderdale FL (USA), Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino]] *[- 7 April: Wilmington, NC (USA)|[2017-04-07 Wilmington NC (USA), 701 N Front St, *Azalea Festival*]] *[- 8 April: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2017-04-08 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park Ampitheatre]] *[- 7 July: Oakland, CA (USA)|[2017-07-07 Oakland CA (USA), Fox Theater]] *[- 8 July: San Francisco, CA (USA)|[2017-07-08 San Francisco CA (USA), Masonic]] *[- 10 July: Edmonton, AB (Canada)|[2017-07-10 Edmonton AB (Canada), Rogers Place]] *[- 11 July: Calgary, AB (Canada)|[2017-07-11 Calgary AB (Canada), Shaw Millennium Park *The RoundUp MusicFest*]] *[- 16 July: Honolulu, HI (USA)|[2017-07-16 Honolulu HI (USA), Neal S. Blaisdell Center]] *[- 29 August: Zagreb (Croatia)|[2017-08-29 Zagreb (Croatia), Salata Open Air]] *[- 31 August: Treviso (Italy)|[2017-08-31 Treviso (Italy), Home Festival]] *[- 3 September: Laois (Ireland)|[2017-09-03 Laois (Ireland), Stradbally Hall *The Electric Picnic*]] *[- 16 September: Marina Bay (Singapore)|[2017-09-16 Marina Bay (Singapore), The Village Stage]] *[- 17 September: Marina Bay (Singapore)|[2017-09-17 Marina Bay (Singapore), The Padang Stage]] *[- 20 September: Tokyo (Japan)|[2017-09-20 Tokyo (Japan), Nippon Budokan]] *[- 22 September: Osaka (Japan)|[2017-09-22 Osaka (Japan), Orix Theater]] *[- 9 December: Miami, FL (USA)|[2017-12-09 Miami FL (USA), Faena Theater]] *[- 30 December: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2017-12-30 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Chelsea]] *[- 21 February: Dubai (UAE)|[2018-02-21 Dubai (UAE), Dubai Media City Amphitheatre]] Notes Songs performed for the 1st time live: *[- 2 July: London (UK)|[2015-07-02 ]] - "Pressure Off" *[- 5 September: Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory)|[2015-09-05 ]] - "Last Night in the City" *[- 14 September: New York, NY (USA)|[2015-09-14 ]] - "Danceophobia" *[- 23 September: Puyallup, WA (USA)|[2015-09-23 ]] - "Paper Gods" *[- 23 September: Puyallup, WA (USA)|[2015-09-23 ]] - "What are the Chances?" *[- 27 November: Manchester (UK)|[2015-10-27 ]] - "Only in Dreams" *[- 25 March: Niagara Falls, ON (Canada)|[2016-03-25 ]] - "Space Oddity" Tour credits: *Visual Designer - Gary Oldknow Category:Duran Duran Tours